


The Thing Is

by surlelac



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surlelac/pseuds/surlelac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, when Rene died, Indiana mourned him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haipollai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/gifts).



> I blame Sarah for this.

The thing is, they used to be friends (more then friends). Back in college, before they had earned their masters and had the huge fight. Rene had been able to look at Indiana and not feel this twisting need to hurt him, to make him see how _wrong_ he was. He had been able to look at him and just see…him. His teasing grin as he tipped his stupid hat like being American made him suave and able to get away with anything. 

(His smile is what let him get away with it, not being American.)

The thing is, he didn’t really want to hurt Indiana anymore. He just wanted to go back to when their touches were soft and gentle, when they could smile at each other and mean it. They had had that once, before Rene had demanded more than Indiana was willing to give. 

(That was what they told themselves, anyway. Not that they were both too afraid at being caught to continue their time together.) 

The thing is, before Rene ended up working with the Nazis, they still met up sometimes. It was only for the night – and both were spectacularly drunk whenever it did happen – and neither would mention it when they got up in the morning and pulled their clothes on hastily. It always started out angry, filled with unspoken accusations and recriminations before they worked out their pain and their touches turned wistful. 

(Every new scar they bore had to be examined and explained, even when the other was the cause of it.)

The thing is, when Rene died, Indiana mourned him. He never spoke of it and he never allowed anyone to see it, but he still mourned when he was alone and could afford to let out the pain curling in his chest. No one had seen beyond their rivalry and no one remembered when they had been best friends. It was better that way.


End file.
